degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Zoë Relationship
The flirtatious friendship between Drew Torres and Zoë Rivas began in the beginning of the 2013-2014 school year when Drew needed Zoe for a student council advantage. Friendship History Season 13 In This Is How We Do It, Zoë first meets Drew when she trips in the hallway and Drew catches her in his arms, Drew explains he needs her help at a student council meeting right now, she agrees to help and let him explain everything she has to do, he smiles at her as they begin walking down the hallway. At the meeting Drew explains he's found extra members for the student council, a group of young girls, they and Zoë help him win the vote to secure a beach dance instead of a texting and driving campaign in his late brothers Adam's memory. Drew gets all the new girls and Zoë's contact details and phone numbers. Zoë tells him to call her anytime. Drew takes sleeping pills and while on them calls Zoë and starts saying how great she is, how today was prefect and hes happy that she fell into his arms, then asks if shes tried and then mentions shes pretty and has pretty eyes, he keeps talking as the episode ends. In You Got Me, Zoë bails up Drew asking him to tell her hes not the biggest liar because they are going t the dance together, right?, Drew says he has no clue what she's on about, Zoë asks if its true he has a girlfriend, Drew says he has a fiancée actually, Zoë tells him he's been calling her every night saying some pretty sexy stuff, Drew tells Zoë how he's been taking same sleeping pills that are making him do some crazy things like calling people, Zoë says she thought he liked her, Drew says the doctor won't give him any more pills so everything's cool now, Zoë tells Drew she told all the haters in her class they were together and asks what's she's suppose to do now, Drew tells them to say they're not and walks off hitting her in the face with his big fake palm tree in his hand as he bails. Zoë finds Drew working on the sound system in a room at school, Drew tells Zoë about everything he has to do for the dance, Zoë shows him the sleeping pills she has saying she'll give them to him if he takes her to the dance, Drew reminds her that he has a fiancé but Zoë doesn't care, its one night and she doesn't even have to know. Drew agrees and takes the pills, Zoë tells him to pick her up at 8. Zoë arrives at Drew's house and knocks on the door then realizes its open so enters and wakes Drew up as he was sleeping. Drew wants to know what she's doing there, Zoë reminds him he's taking her to the dance tonight, Drew doesn't want to go because he already took the sleeping pills, Zoë says they had a deal and she's not walking into the dance alone with Maya and Miles their, Drew realizes he didn't make a music playlist, Zoë thinks they would of figured something out. Zoë enters the dance with Drew but Drew is so out of it, Zoë takes Drew for a dance after seeing Maya and Miles together. Maya and Miles notices them and Maya is surprised she wasn't lying about her bringing Drew. Drew breaks away from dancing with Zoë and then hallucinates her being Clare, Drew tells the her that he didn't think she'd dance with him after what he did, Maya and Miles laugh at the fact that Drew who is suppose to be Zoë's boyfriend not even knowing her name. Zoë tells them Drew's just tried because he planned the whole dance, she starts talking about Adam to Drew and Drew reacts angrily telling Zoë to leave him alone. Maya asks if he's on drugs while Miles thinks that's the only way Zoë could get a date, Zoë yells at them to have sex already and storms off. Trivia *It is implied they had phone sex at the end of This Is How We Do It. *Zoë was angry when she finds out Drew is engaged to Bianca DeSousa. *Zoë has a dislike for Drew's ex girlfriend Alli Bhandari, and is enemies with his other ex-girlfriend's little sister, Maya Matlin. *Drew is lead her on while on his insomnia medication one day. Another day, he hallucinated that Zoë was Clare. *They had sex in Dig Me Out. Gallery 13x09 92.png|Zoe answering Drew's 4AM call. Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h16m38s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h57m52s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h59m29s164.png Normal 1YGM004.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h58m00s54.png vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h58m08s123.png vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h58m37s162.png vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h59m37s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h15m10s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m30s38.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m34s80.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m39s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m43s173.png 1560714_748711871806176_704889224_n.jpg 1229826_748711445139552_1629646531_n.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak11.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak10.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak9.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak8.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak7.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak6.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak5.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak4.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak3.jpg Uiuiyu.png 13x09 84.png Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi